Ollivander and the Potters
by areallyboredhufflepuff
Summary: "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands" This made me think that maybe Ollivander became good friends with James and Lily as they would frequently visit his shop to replace their wands, the "first wands" implying they owned a few over time. AU single-chapter story.


**This is a single-chapter story and even though it's rather simple I loved this concept so wanted to write about it. Enjoy...**

Garrick Ollivander stood in one of his many aisles of wands, reorganising and checking stock when the bell at the store front rang.

"Hello?" Called a young boy's voice, "excuse me?"

"Yes, yes! Just a minute!" Ollivander called down the aisle kindly as he replaced a box and walked down to the counter, where a boy with black, unkempt hair and round glasses stood, "hello there, young man. And who might you be?"

"James Potter, sir."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter. I'm Garrick Ollivander, and I presume you're here for a wand?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then."

And so Ollivander spent the next fifteen minutes trying out different wands with James to find the right one before they came across one that worked perfectly.

"11 inches, mahogany, pliable, dragon heartstring core... a very nice wand indeed. That will be eight galleons, Mister Potter."

* * *

A few days later a young girl with red hair and a pale boy with slick, black hair entered the shop. Ollivander recognised the boy as Severus Snape as he had sold him a wand some time before but the girl was new to him.

"Hello," she said cheerily, "I'd like a wand please."

"Certainly, my dear," Ollivander replied as jovially, "any particular kind?"

Ollivander knew this would stump her.

"Umm... I'm afraid I don't know how this works."

"Don't worry, my dear," Ollivander chuckled, "the wand chooses the wizard- or witch, in your case. Let's see what suits you then."

It didn't take long to find the right wand for the girl, the second choice proving very effective.

"Willow wood, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, unicorn hair core. A fine wand. That'll be seven galleons, miss...?"

"Evans, Lily Evans," Lily said.

"What a lovely name," Ollivander said, boxing up the wand, "well, I hope the two of you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, mister Ollivander," Lily said as she and Severus left the shop. Ollivander waved goodbye as they left and returned to his stock.

* * *

Ollivander was leant over his desk, reading a recent letter, when the doorbell to the shop rang as the door opened.

"Evening, Garrick."

Ollivander looked up, still holding his glasses with one hand, to greet his visitor, now much older, the hints of a morning shadow still on his chin.

"Ah, James! So glad to see you again," Ollivander walked out from behind his desk and gave his old friend a warm hug, before changing his expression to one of feign disappointment, "another wand already, James?"

"I'm afraid so," James replied with that dashing smile of his.

"Come on, then, let's find one for you," James took off his coat and hat and hung them up nearby before following Ollivander and browsing the various wands. "You ought to be more careful with your wands, James, I'd hate to see you caught off=guard without one."

"I know, I know I'm too reckless," James chuckled, "Lily reminds me constantly."

"Not that she's much better, mind you - 6 galleons please - how is Miss Evans, by the way?"

"She's very well thank you, for now at least... Voldemort seems to be getting more and more confident every day. I hope the Order will be enough to keep him levelled."

"You best take care of her then, James. Merlin knows if anyone can defeat You-Know-Who, it's you two."

"Trust me, she doesn't need anyone taking care of her, Garrick," James said as he put on his coat and hat once more.

"No, I suppose not," Ollivander laughed, "until next time, James."

"Good night, Garrick," James left the shop and walked out into the night, leaving Ollivander to his letter once more.

* * *

"8 galleons please, young man... enjoy your first year at Hogwarts," Ollivander said as the boy smiled and walked towards the door which was suddenly opened from the outside. The boy walked out with a "thank you" to the woman holding the door open for him, a woman Ollivander recognised. He doubted he would ever forget her red hair and sweet smile.

"Lily!" Ollivander greeted her cheerily and walked out to meet her, holding her hands in his.

"Good morning, Garrick," Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek, "how are you?"

"Oh, as well as an old man can be," Ollivander chuckled, "so, when did he ask you?"

Lily seemed confused.

"Ask me?"

Ollivander lifted her left hand to show an engagement ring on her finger.

"My dear, one does not walk around with this on her hand without anyone noticing," Ollivander said and Lily laughed.

"Only a few weeks ago. Oh, it was so romantic, Garrick... he took me out to dinner and dancing in the park, then he proposed by the side of the lake. Oh he was such a gentleman."

"Oh, how charming," Ollivander said with a warm smile, "now, I assume you haven't only come to discuss romance?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't; I need a new wand."

"You and James are far too alike," Ollivander smiled and lead Lily back into the aisles to try out the range of wands on offer. They soon found one and returned to the counter. "Unicorn hair wands seem to have an affinity for you, Lily. Perhaps we should start there next time - 5 galleons please, dear."

"As much as I enjoy our talks, Garrick, every time I get a new wand I hope it's my last one," Lily said as she handed over the money.

"Understandable," Ollivander said, "the connection between a wand and its true user is unique. I'm fortunate to have kept the same wand since I was a young man."

"Well, hopefully this one will fare better than my last wand," Lily said as she tucked the wand away.

"We can only hope," Ollivander said and he hugged her goodbye, "take care of yourself, Lily."

"You too, Garrick."

She left with a smile and Ollivander went to restore his stock.

* * *

Ollivander made his way down the creaking steps into his shop at 5am, as usual, dressed in his red dressing gown and brown slippers. He was just making a cup of tea when he heard tapping at the shop window.

"We're not open yet!" Ollivander called out, still dreary from his sleep. The tapping didn't cease so he left his tea steaming and turned the light on in the shop front. At the window, still shrouded in darkness, was a barn owl with a fancy letter clasped in its mouth. Ollivander opened the window and took the letter, the owl taking off almost immediately afterwards. Ollivander returned to the kitchen and sipped his tea as he cut open the envelope and read its contents:

 _Dear Mr Ollivander, You are cordially invited to the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans on December 15th 1978. Please be aware this is not a large ceremony and so discretion would be appreciated._

Ollivander smiled widely and no longer felt tired.

"About bloody time."

* * *

Ollivander stepped back into his warm store front, out of the snow falling outside, late that night of December 15th. He took off his overcoat, blazer and red scarf, leaving on his suit vest, shirt and tie as he headed back to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. It had been a beautiful wedding. A very small group of people in attendance, Sirius Black as James' best man, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Ollivander was sure he had seen Severus Snape, Lily's old friend, at some point but he seemed to be missing from the ceremony. Alice Longbottom served as Lily's maid of honour and Dumbledore had stopped for a quick toast with the newly weds before disappearing once more. Ollivander sat with his drink in hand, thinking of the times in the past that he had sat with James and Lily in the Leaky Cauldron, similar to that night, drinking and laughing together as friends. They had been mum as to where they were heading but Ollivander knew their honeymoon would be somewhere in the countryside, somewhere peaceful and quiet. After all, the whole reason the wedding had been so quiet was because of You-Know-Who's growing power. Even with this growing threat, however, Ollivander couldn't help but feel content as he sat and drank his hot chocolate, the snow falling gently outside. Even in a world of growing hate, love always found a way through.

Ollivander and the Potters often met to discuss recent events or enjoy each other's company, usually in places such as the leaky cauldron or the Potter residence is Godric's Hollow, but Ollivander was rather shocked to find the couple in his shop almost a full year after their wedding day.

"Well, this is a surprise," Ollivander said as James and Lily walked into his shop, "don't tell me you've _both_ broken your wands again."

"Not this time, Garrick," James said, wide smiles across both his face and Lily's, both stood there holding hands, beaming, "today we come baring good news."

Ollivander suddenly felt nervous. There was a pause.

"Well... what is it?" Ollivander asked.

Lily and James looked at each other joyfully, as if mentally deciding who should announce their news.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily practically screamed in excitement.

"Oh Merlin's beard! Congratulations!" Ollivander scurried out from behind his desk and hugged them both tightly, "when are you due?"

"Late July," Lily replied, her eyes wetting, James keeping his arm wrapped around her even after the group hug had ended.

"Well, I expect you back here in eleven and a half years to get his first wand," Ollivander chuckled and wiped away his own tears, "My word; barely 21 years old and already a family of your own. In your short lives you've already achieved more than many do in a lifetime. Oh this is wonderful news! Who else knows?"

"Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore," James answered.

"Not Peter?" Asked Ollivander.

"Not yet," James said with a sigh, "Peter's been rather aloof lately- well, more so than usual."

"That was always his way, though," said Lily.

"Well, either way I'm delighted for you both," Ollivander said with a smile, and invited them to stay for some tea which they accepted. They talked for a long while of their plans for the future and their excitement of being parents, young as they were. The sky was growing dark as they said their goodbyes and Ollivander closed up his shop for the day.

* * *

It was rather late that night as Ollivander stood behind his counter, waiting for his old friends to arrive. He had to admit he found it strange that they would be calling at such a late hour but he didn't question it; Lily had given birth only a few weeks before so any opportunity to meet the new addition to the Potter family was welcome. The doorbell rang and in walked James and Lily, holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Evening, Garrick," James said rather quietly, "he's half asleep."

"Good evening to you both," Ollivander said as he silently walked forward, not to disturb the baby.

"Garrick Ollivander, may I introduce you to our son, Harry James Potter," Lily said as Ollivander saw his face for the first time.

"Oh my word... he's the image of you, James... but his eyes, he has your eyes, Lily" Ollivander commented in awe, both Lily and James chuckling.

"Yes, a few people have told us that," Lily said, "would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, only for a moment; these old arms grow tired more easily these days," Ollivander joked as Lily handed young Harry over to the old wandmaker.

Like most people when presented with a baby, Ollivander was transfixed by Harry until his arms grew tired and he politely handed the infant back to his mother. The group sat and talked for a while, but the whole time Ollivander felt like there was something Lily and James weren't telling him, something they were avoiding. After an hour or so, James suggested Lily take Harry home to get some sleep and assured her he would be home soon. Lily nodded, not speaking and Ollivander stood to hug her goodbye.

Lily seemed to hold him tighter than usual and she sniffed slightly as she said, "goodbye, Garrick."

"Take care, my dear," Ollivander said as Lily smiled, her eyes wet, and turned, hiding her face as she left, Harry in her arms. Then it was just James and Ollivander. "What's going on, James? You can tell me."

James sighed heavily.

"We're going into hiding, Garrick," he said, looking straight at Ollivander as he spoke, "Voldemort is targeting us specifically and, now that we have Harry, we can't take any risks. We're using a Secret Keeper to stay hidden so Harry isn't in danger so... this might be the last time we see each other in a long time... maybe ever..."

Ollivander felt his eyes wetten and he sniffed to clear himself.

"I see... well, I'm not going to say I won't miss you or Lily because that would be a blatant lie. But if this truly is the end, then know that I love both you and Lily dearly, and I'm sure Harry will grow up to be a great wizard like his parents."

James and Ollivander stood and hugged each other tightly.

"Look after yourself, my boy, and your family," Ollivander said.

"I intend to, old friend."

Ollivander broke away and sighed heavily.

"Well, for old time's sake," Ollivander grabbed two small glasses and a bottle of fire whisky from a nearby cabinet and poured out two drinks, handing one to James, "to Harry!"

"To Harry!" James repeated. They clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

Ollivander dropped his glass. He was stood alone in his shop front, the radio beside him having woken him from his poor sleep with breaking news. He was experiencing a world of emotion all at once, the radio repeating two news pieces, one he had both longed to hear and one he had dreaded. He kept hearing them both in his head.

 _"Wizarding World: rejoice! For You-Know-Who is no more! Destroyed this very night by Harry Potter, infant son of James and Lily Potter, who tragically lost their lives fighting the Dark Lord..."_

For Ollivander and many others listening to that radio broadcast it was bittersweet news. The Wizarding World no longer had to live in fear of You-Know-Who's tyranny, but they had lost two outstanding magicians, loving parents and loyal friends too. Ollivander couldn't listen anymore. He turned off the radio and realised he had left the window open, a cold breeze now whistling through the building. He waved his wand lazily and the window shut, leaving the building in complete silence. He realised his glass had smashed on the floor, so he repaired it with another move of his wand and picked it up, pouring some firewhisky into it and raising it in the air, feeling the rest of the Wizarding World do the same.

"To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived"

* * *

It had been over three years since the fall of Voldemort and the death of James and Lily. Ollivander sat at his counter late at night, writing a letter to his accountant at Gringotts, when he found his eye pulled towards the moving picture he had had framed. In it were his old friends, Lily and James, stood with him, laughing merrily. He picked up the picture and watched it move for the longest time. He remembered the picture being taken, the music playing, Tom the Innkeeper giving them discounted drinks on the sly. Ollivander closed his eyes and felt a single tear fall down his cheek.

He was woken from this state by the doorbell ringing, his eyes shooting open, about to berate the customer for intruding when he saw who it was.

"Good evening, Mister Ollivander," Albus Dumbledore smiled as he walked in, "Might I trouble you for a moment?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Ollivander was rather shocked by this unusual visit and quickly wiped his cheek, "of course, of course."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and stepped forward.

"I know you were close friends of the Potters, Garrick, and their deaths, no doubt, had a huge impact on you."

Ollivander sighed sadly and glanced at the photo again.

"That it did, Professor. I still think of them now, quite often. And of their son, little Harry..."

"It is because of Harry that I come to you tonight, Garrick."

Ollivander's eyes shot up and he feared the worst.

"He's safe for now. But the Dark Lord will return, and when he does Harry will be in grave danger. It's vital that he is properly prepared for Voldemort's inevitable rebirth."

"Anything. Anything at all that I can do, name it," Ollivander said as fast as he could, eager to help in any way.

Dumbledore smiled his charming smile again.

"The Sorting Hat was right to place you in Gryffindor, Garrick. I trust you remember Voldemort's wand?"

"Oh I never forget a wand, Professor: yew wood, 13 and a half inches, Phoenix feather core... in fact I believe it was your own Phoenix that his core's feather came from."

"Indeed it was, Garrick," Dumbledore reached into his robe and withdrew a large, red feather, placing it on the counter in front of Ollivander, "and now I must ask you a special favour."

Ollivander knew what he meant.

"The core will offer him protection against You-Know-Who's own wand..." Ollivander spoke aloud and Dumbledore nodded.

"I trust it won't be a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"For James and Lily's boy, anything," Ollivander said and Dumbledore smiled once more.

"Good night, Garrick."

"Good night Professor."

Dumbledore left and Ollivander admired the feather for a moment before beginning work on the new wand. It took time, more so than usual as he took extra care, but the wand was finally finished. He lay it in his usual display design and set it to one side, ready for the young boy who would come to collect it years later.

* * *

Nearly a decade had passed since that faithful night that Lily and James had lost their lives and Ollivander had been so busy with the annual rush of new Hogwarts students getting their first wands that he was completely taken aback when a voice he could have sworn he had heard years ago called out from the front of the shop.

"Hello?" The boy called, "excuse me?"

Ollivander strode out from behind an aisle and saw a mirror image of a young James Potter before him. Well, it was James with a lightning scar on his forehead. Ollivander could guess where he had gotten that.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mister Potter," Ollivander said and began his search for a wand, "you know... it seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

Ollivander turned and saw Harry looking back at him, clearly nervous and confused.

"I suppose you don't remember me, Harry, you were only a month old or so when you last saw me, but I knew your parents very well. They were good friends of mine."

"I don't really remember them, to be honest," Harry said.

"They loved you dearly, I can tell you that much, Harry... now, let's find you a wand."

Ollivander pretended to be searching the different kinds of wands when he was actually trying to find the wand he had created especially for Harry all those years ago. He finally found it, covered in dust from being left in isolation for so long. He removed the wand and handed it to Harry. Of course, it worked perfectly. Ollivander charged Harry for his wand and watched as he left the shop, making sure to get a good look at him before he went, meeting a giant of a man outside with ice cream and an owl.

Somehow, Ollivander knew Harry was going to be alright.

Just like when he was a baby all those years ago, he was the image of his father but he had his mother's eyes.

And now, ten years later, Ollivander felt that he had seen his two closest once more.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little concept as much as I did. Feel free to leave a review, they're all appreciated. Usually my intro/outro is quite long and I talk about a lot of stuff but I feel like there's not much to talk about with this story so I'm just gonna awkwardly end the story here *jumps out the window*.**


End file.
